Dress Up
by Odin.Oddly
Summary: Regina and Maya try on each others' clothes. Regina/Maya slight femmeslash and fluff.


"I'm so glad you came back to see me, Maya!" The perky blonde exclaimed, blue eyes twinkling impossibly.

Maya was giggling as Regina tugged her through the big top of the Berry Big Circus and into her room. "Nick doesn't know I snuck off. It probably won't be very long before he comes looking for me." Maya had never been a scofflaw before, but it was thrilling to be doing something she knew she wasn't supposed to be.

"I'm sure he won't mind you being here with me." Regina rationalized, slamming the door to her room behind them. The door was in a small enclosure that stuck out of the side of the room, like the leg of an "L" before leading into the broader square of the room. Maya couldn't help but take in the environment - investigating with Phoenix had seen to it that she kept a keen eye on her surroundings. the walls were a rich, inviting creme color, the bed appeared to be soft and luxurious.. .Gold, red and creme balanced perfectly to create a warm and comfortable environment All in all, it looked like the room of a princess. .

Indeed, Maya was so intent in her examination, that she failed to notice that Regina had been stripping since she closed the door. Ears hot and slightly shocked, it took Maya a moment to form a sentence. "What're you doing, Regina?"

Already having remover her tail-coat, Regina's smile was bright as she reached behind her and started unzipping her leotard. "You said I could try on your Spirit Medium costume. I think it is simply adorable!"

Maya had been doing an admirable job of fighting off her blush, but met her waterloo at the guileless expression on the younger girl's face. She mirrored the innocent smile, and tried not looking too closely at the toned body of the performer."Right."

She moved closer to the bed and started removing her garments. She'd shrugged out of her Happi, unraveled her Obi, and was about to loosen her skirt when she paused. Regina was wearing adult underwear - classy red silk with white lace trim and matching panties. Maya found herself suddenly glad that she still had on her nagajuban. The only thing she could think of more mortifying than someone seeing her sports bra would be someone like Regina seeing her Pink Princess Panties.

"So much cloth!" Regina exclaimed, setting her parcel of clothing on the corner of the bed near Maya and coming over to help. "It must take forever to get dressed in the morning! Here, let me help."

Maya had the sudden thought that it must be the circus that made Regina so comfortable walking around naked. 'well... not -naked-...' She blushed at the thought.

The blonde's fingers were deft and quick as she parted the fabric, and her hands were cool as she slid the simple cotton garment town Maya's shoulders. It seemed like an eternity to the mortified Maya, but it was really only a matter of seconds until she was bare from the waist up, save for her plain cotton brassier. She couldn't watch, waiting for Regina to make a snide comment about her children's under clothes. She bit her lip and stared at the closed curtains.

There was a slight shuffling, then Regina was on her knees, untying the complicated knot that held on the short skirt portion of the Spirit Channeling uniform. She didn't know wether to be more embarrassed over her sudden exposure, her panties or the trembling of her legs. she gasped and turned her head suddenly to look at the blonde before her when she felt the cool press of fingertips on the juncture of hip and thigh.

"What is this? Pink Princess?" Regina's voice was as chipper as always as she moved closer to inspect the logo before her. Maya found herself suddenly thinking of Pearl and her naive ignorance of the outside world. She swallowed, then answered.

"It's the Pink Princess. It's the main character of a TV show I like." She forced a smile as Regina traced the logo with her finer. The contrast of cool skin and hot breath on her upper thighs was distracting. 'No wonder everyone wants to marry her.' She thought she was just being glib when she'd quipped to Nick earlier.

After a few more moments of inspection, Regina rose to her feet, and grabbed her animal tamer's costume. "Maya, you put this on, and I'll try to figure out your costume!"

Awkwardness momentarily forgotten in the universal rush of 'Cute clothes to try on' that all women experience, Maya shrugged her way into the red leather and zipped up the side. Regina was as cute and endearing as ever as she attempted to assemble the complex wardrobe. "Make sure you fold it like... Don't forget to..." Maya sent friendly instructions toward the blonde as she shook herself out of her introspection and really got into the spirit of the clothes swapping.

Several minutes later, feeling both powerful and completely out of character, Maya looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. "You look so cute!" Regina squealed, putting her head on Maya's shoulder and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

Maya didn't know how to feel about the younger girl being taller than her, so pushed that thought aside.  
"You're missing something," Maya said, twisting around to face the other girl, but not stepping away. She pulled the purple shells from her hair, and shook her head to release the captive strands. As she examined the blond curls before her, she recognized the thought that the other girl hadn't pulled away either before she placed the comb above Regina's ear.

Regina seemed distracted. She reached a hand up to push Maya's hair aside. "I wish my hair were pretty and straight like yours. I would always wear it down."

Maya blushed. She felt a little trapped, between Regina and the mirror as she was, with wall on either side. She could feel her palms growing moist from nerves, and suddenly wished her hands were cool and dry like the girl's before her. "I really..." Maya's voice came our fast and breathy. "I really like your curls." Maya said, hoping she didn't sound as stupid as she thought she did.

Regina's eyes twinkled. "Really? That's very sweet of you!" She pressed a kiss into Maya's cheek.

In some bizarre, shock induced form of the rooting reflex, Maya bumped her nose against Regina's turning her head to figure out what was happening. Her slightly chapped lips met the strawberry-lip-balm covered lips of the animal tamer's for just a moment, before Regina released her, held her at arms length and proudly surveyed her work.

Maya was so shocked, she could only gape, lips slightly parted at the younger girl before her.

"Maya, You kissed me!" Regina's voice was mischievous and perky.

Maya was so incredibly shocked at the turn of events she could only stammer. "You - ah, I'm... Uh, s-"

"You're much better at it than Max!" she said, and kissed Maya again.


End file.
